


Burning Desire

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nasir gets his voice, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Agron can't walk Nasir back to their room to fuck, but instead they do it against a pillar. Nasir figures out it's totally okay to want it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazzzedope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/gifts).



> For crazzzedope based on this post [[x]](http://crazzzedope.tumblr.com/post/78028177848/i-need-a-fic-where-agron-fucks-nasir-in-public)

Nasir is leaning against pillar of villa, staring out contently at celebrating rebels. It's been going on for a while, and wine has clouded the mind of many men and women below. They shout and weave around one another, some falling to fucking and others to brawls, blood and fluids mixing upon the sand. It's a tribute to Dionysus, or so it seems, though the rebels have long ago stopped wishing on the gods to save them. 

Nasir has been nursing the same amphora of wine for a while now, and as the weight decreased, his need for something else has grown. It starts as an itch in the base of his spine, growing hot and heavy along his stomach and pelvis. He knows what it is, has felt it for a while now. That ever pressing desire to have Agron's body on him, feeling his heat seeping into the every dark and frozen piece of Nasir. It's an all consuming, suffocating need that has sweat clinging to Nasir's chest, sliding down. He wants so badly to reach up and twist a nipple, subtle and hidden from other's eyes. He just seems some sort of release. Yet he can't. Not without Agron. Not within sights of Rebel leader and other trusted friends. 

He tries to distract himself by watching Lugo wrestle twin Germans, but the slide of their glistening bodies in the firelight only heightens feeling within him. It's almost as if gift from gods themselves when Nasir feels warm hands sliding along his hips, a sweltering heat of Agron's mouth on his neck. 

"You're burning."

Agron's lip brushes Nasir's earlobe and the Syrian can feel the line of his cock straining against rough fabric, begging for Agron's touch. 

"It must be the wine." 

Nasir murmurs, surrendering and easing his head back onto the taller man's shoulder as Agron moves teeth down neck as if liquid fire. There will be marks, claiming brands that Agron will smirk and strut around about tomorrow. Nasir will push on them with greedy fingers when they part to remind himself that Agron wants him so much.

"Does drink control your cock now?" 

His teasing breath causes Nasir to tremble, shutting eyes tightly. Strong fingertips press into his bones, slipping under tied pants to caress closer and closer but not close enough. 

"I-I'm-" Nasir can not finish thought, looping an arm around Agron's neck to ground himself.

"You what?" 

Hand upon his jaw, thumb against his bottom lip, and Nasir wants it so bad but he can't speak. He only extends tongue to taste Agron's skin, eye lashes fluttering open. Agron's eyes are the brightest Nasir has ever seen them, nearly glowing in the dim torch light. There is something unnatural, nearly omnipotent, about them, and Nasir finds himself doubting if Agron is not Aries himself. 

Nasir sucks harder on the skin and Agron taps on his teeth before pulling the digit away and replacing it with his own tongue. Nasir distinctly hears the shattering of clay, but it's far away as he turns, falling into the stone like vice that is Agron's grip. He has to raise on his toes, grasping desperately at the taller man's shoulders to keep his balance as Agron's tongue evades his mouth. 

Just when Nasir is certain of Agron leading him away from party, the gladiator pulls back with a grin. Not far enough to lose the space between them, but just enough to speak to him in hot little whispers against Nasir's mouth. 

"You did not give answer."

"Answer?" 

Nasir feels sluggish, too hot and needing Agron's mouth back upon his own. He can barely string coherent movement together, let along thought. 

"I asked if cock was controlled by wine. But, I think," Agron slowly smirks, predatory and dangerous, "that perhaps it is not drink that ails you, but desire for something stronger."

Nasir's involuntary whine, muffled by worrying his bottom lip between sharp teeth, gives away his answer. 

"Perhaps," Agron leans down, breathing words wet against the side of Nasir's neck, "you just want my cock deep inside you? So deep you feel it within back of throat?"

"Agron, please." Nasir mumbles, eyes falling to the gladiator's chest. He can barely form plea, so new still to requesting pleasure. 

Idea of wanting, truly wanting anything, is such a foreign concept to the Syrian. He'd always been left wanting, always. Even with basic needs met, water and shelter, Nasir had thought of more, yet did not dare to dwell on it. What point was there to wish for dreams and only grab smoke?

Nasir has learned though, learned so much in Agron's tentative and patient hands. How to whine and grasp flesh that he desires, how to want and feel something deeper inside of him than he ever thought he could. He knows that freedom allows for these things, allows to have his thoughts taken in to action, yet he can't not give them life. He can not put such things into voice, for fear of breathing them into too much cognition. 

"You must speak, little one. Tell me what you desire," Agron murmurs, tracing slow fingertips along Nasir's trembling side. 

"You, always you."

Nasir gasps as hips dig forward, sliding together perfectly to supply friction. He can feel his cock leaking, already flushed and red. Agron's mouth gapes slightly, warm palm in the center of his lower back drawing him even tighter. He slowly thrusts, dragging his mouth along Nasir's rough jaw. 

"Is this enough?"

Agron begins to untie Nasir's vest, ripping at the strings until the fabric comes away. He drops it unceremoniously onto the ground, ignoring the startled look Nasir gives him. It is for his own good, Agron supplies to himself, to see how much he is cherished. He leans his own sword and belt against the pillar next, smirk growing.

"No. You know it's not." 

Nasir wraps his fingers around the leather strings Agron wears around his neck, tugging him down until Nasir can reach his lips again. It's less controlled, wet slide of tongue along lips, dirty and without finesse. Nasir is sure he could suffer through this pleasure and torture forever and never plan to escape. 

"Do you want me to take you here? Against this stone in plan sight of everyone?" Agron hisses the words into Nasir's mouth. 

Nasir can only whine, sucking on his bottom lip as hands not his own caress Agron's chest. He can feel the stretch of tendons and muscles, sharp bones that expand with Agron's ragged breath. He sinks his teeth in, knees bending but Agron's firm grip on his arm stops him. 

"No," Agron shakes his head, easing himself down onto his own knees instead. 

Nasir feels himself beginning to panic. This man, this confusing puzzle of a beast, should not be in such prone position especially before prying eyes. It's a slave position, not a general's. 

"Agron," Nasir gasps, trying to back away, but he's firmly pressed against the pillar and Agron's sure arm draped across his hips. 

He tugs Nasir's pants down, just far enough to let his cock escape. Distantly, Agron can hear someone shouting at him in German, something cocky and inappropriate, but he can't hear, not really. His mouth is watering, needing to have it surrounding Nasir's skin, everyone else is of little importance. 

The first lick is as if tasting tangible ecstasy, salty from prefluid and sweat. Nasir has always been so sweet (due to the amount of figs he ingests when he thinks no one is looking) and Agron can not get enough. He suckles the skin, moaning around the head as teeth catch on the skin. Nasir's cock is perfect, not too long but thick and cut. Agron marvels still at the magnificence of the roping veins running along it, tracing each with eager tongue. 

He lowers down more, keeping Nasir steady with arm, as he rubs carefully covered teeth along the sensitive flesh. He can feel eyes on him, and is rewarded when glancing up to see Nasir's huge doe eyes staring at him in disbelieve. He's carefully running his fingers along Agron's stretched jaw, feeling his cock against Agron's indented cheek, as if he can't believe it's happening. 

Agron knows he's the first one to give such pleasure to Nasir, and he had to beg to even be able to. Nasir only ever tried to get on his knees for the German, never once asking for anything in return. The gladiator was forced to hold Nasir down for the first time, milking his cock with his mouth as Nasir nearly screamed his way through it. Never had he been so taken with pleasure. 

Now, Nasir is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and darting his eyes about. The party is still going on, and though Agron has ignored it, he has been bumped into at least three times now. He won't be deterred from his goal though, forcing Nasir's cock down to his throat, he hums loudly. 

“Wait, Agron.” Nasir's knees are beginning to shake, voice raising an octave with each drip of the German's head. 

“You choose. Do you want completion now and again later or would you rather have me so deeply within you that you can not move without feeling me for days?”

Agron makes sure to keep his eyes on Nasir, even though he can see out of the corner of his eye that Spartacus is staring at them. The Rebel King won't say anything to them though, one of many couples busy fucking somewhere within the villa. 

He wonders though, just for split second, whether he's watching out of disapproval or envy. Agron is not blind to affection Spartacus dotes upon Nasir. It is not the same as Agron himself, yet, the German is sure that if Nasir found himself in the rebel leader's bed, Spartacus would not remove him.

“Whatever you wish,” Nasir mumbles, breaking their eye contact. 

“No.” Agron uses his firm grip on Nasir's hip to shake the man a little; just enough to get his attention. “Your choice, Nasir.”

“I want-” Nasir has to stop and really consider such a foreign statement, “I want you.”

“You have me. I am here and I am not leaving. But _you_ must tell me what you desire.”

Agron crawls his fingers up and down Nasir's thighs, waiting. He knows this is going to take patience that he may not truly possess. Agron's ideal way of conquering this battle would be to go in and slay the demons that haunt Nasir at all times, remove memory of past Dominus' hands upon him, cock within Nasir. To let Nasir truly want for something. 

"Within me. I want you within me," Nasir's reply is breathy, cheeks flushing scarlet. 

Agron is at once upon feet, pressing his mouth against Nasir's in feverish pecks. It's not perfect, but it's so much progress than before that Agron will take it. 

They don't have anything to ease the way. Agron wishes for only briefest moment that they were back inside their room, nestled among blankets with oil warming by candles. Yet desperate and eager eyes of beloved are enough to make him pause - surprised. Nasir wants this. He wants the gazes on them. He flourishes under the attention, the lustful eyes of those around them. 

"I'm loose enough from this morning," Nasir mumbles, planting his teeth into Agron's jaw. 

His thick fingers are tracing along Agron's cock through his subligaria, circling the tip with lightest brushes. It's enough to drive Agron to madness, and though he knows it will sting, he can not help but slip his fingers into Nasir's mouth. Some easing is better than no. Nasir must agree as he laves long strokes of his tongue over the digits, leaving them wet and glistening when Agron pulls away with a grunt.

He turns him then, guiding Nasir's arms up to rest against the now warmed pillar as he pulls his hips back. First drag of finger across Nasir's hole has the gladiator grinning. He was not giving falsehood when stating he was ready, though it will be tight fit (it always has been.) Agron manages to get one finger inside of him, crooking carefully at Nasir's loud gasp, when he is interrupted. 

"Can't move selves short distance to bedchamber?" 

The comment comes from an unfamiliar rebel, short and with a large round face flushed with drink.  
Agron would pay him no mind if it weren't for Nasir's body seeming to curl in on itself, hiding face behind curtain of hair. Stepping forward just slightly, Agron does his best to shield his Syrian from view, slipping tip of other finger into him. 

"It is of little fucking concern to you."

Agron can feel Nasir's body beginning to tremble, ready and willing for more, as pushes his hips firmly against his ass. It would be so easy to slip subligaria down from hips and be within the Syrian. 

"I only ask for turn of ripe cunt after you've had your fill, brother."

Moment seems to suspend in air. Nasir turns sharply over shoulder, large eyes meeting Agron's. He knows what is about to transpire, can see it clearly written in the firm shape of Agron's mouth. Acting desperately, his nails dig into Agron's wrist as he turns to the man. 

"I suggest you remove self from fucking sight before the only fucking you will get will be this sword through your fucking ass."

The harshness of Nasir's tone surprises Agron, and yet, he can not help but give way to uproarious laughter. Rebel man looks so shocked his mouth gapes, yet he turns quickly to flee. 

"As for you," Nasir leans up to bite words into Agron's jaw, "put cock to use and fuck me."

How can Agron deny such sweet of a request? Pushing Nasir back down with large hand between his shoulders, he tugs cloth covering down enough to release flesh. His cock extends proud and thick towards his stomach, tip wet with precome.

Tugging hand over the flushed skin, Agron admires long slope of Nasir's back and ass, running hand down sharp cut of bones. Give more time and private quarters, he would take his time at this part, tease the Syrian into whimpering sobs. Bite and mark and claim Nasir in highest showing of love. Yet desperate panting has left Agron too strung out, too deep within desire to give such liberties. 

First slide is dry, tugging on his flesh and painful. He can't stop though, not with Nasir's loud moan echoing in open hallway of villa. Spitting in palm, he eases it around Nasir's hole, tugging lightly at rim around cock, easing it slightly more. He wants Nasir, more than anything, but he will not damage the other man beyond repair. 

Nails digging into the pillar, Nasir arches back with desperate little pushes, begging Agron on. Anger fueled words from before have turned to blazing lust for cock and pleasure. He will be shy about this tomorrow, and hide pink cheeks from all rebels who have taken to watching, yet now he will not allow self to become aware. 

The German grounds his feet, hands sliding with sweat to grip Nasir's hips. Temperature seems to have risen to sweltering within confines of villa, slicking their movements and adding ease. It's not balanced or even, just desperate rutting of his cock within vice-like grip of Nasir's body. Agron shrugs it off to drink and new found voice that Nasir does not complain, but begs for more.

Though lost in pleasure of most beloved, Agron is aware of those watching them. He knows he will be scolded by nagging brother tomorrow. Duro will rub insults in with disapproval, getting Donar and Saxa to aid in teasing. 

"Focus," Nasir bites out, pushing back to rest his head against Agron's shoulder. 

The German redirects attention back to him, arm circling his stomach to wrap thick fingers around leaking flesh. He strokes his cock against the thrusts, twisting his wrist every once in a while and thumbing the tip. He knows Nasir's cock as if it's his own, tracing veins with a blind eye. 

Nasir begs for more against Agron's rough jaw, nails scratching at what he can reach on the gladiator. He knows he's breaking skin, feels the blood seeping against his skin. Someone whistles nearby and Nasir hides his face, skin growing hot.

"You'll feel this for days. Everyone will know what you sound like, look like, when my cock is within you." Agron pants into Nasir's ear, biting the skin. "But no one will know what you feel like. No one will touch you like I do."

Nasir finds himself panting a laugh. "You have ruined me for anyone's cock but your own?"

"Yes."

Agron's thrusts increase, spurring Nasir's chest to slam into the stone, only saved by Agron's bicep acting as bumper. He's on the brink, can feel it hot and heavy in his spine, coiling tighter with every thrust into Nasir's depths. 

The Syrian reaches highest state first, nearly screaming as cock paints chipped stone before him. He slumps after, forehead resting against Agron's arm. 

"Don't stop."

It's all the permission Agron needs before readjusting himself and slamming back inside. It does not take long, just a few jagged thrusts that skirt away from Nasir's prostate, before Agron's hands are turning to bruising vices. 

He bites into Nasir's shoulder, nearly drawing blood as he fills the smaller man. It leaks down his thighs, hidden by his pants, but making everything wet and slick. 

They lean together for a few moments, both too tired to move or breath. Someone is clapping at them, and Agron finds previous carelessness replaced by annoyance. He wants to be within their bedchamber, hidden from prying eyes, to wipe Nasir down and lay him out on his back. To kiss his bruised mouth and take him again, slower and careful. To remind Nasir once again, that he is loved above all else in Agron's life.

"Come little man."

Agron pulls out slowly, covering himself back up before helping Nasir. 

"I thought I already did."

Even strung out and floating in bliss, Nasir manages to look smug. Agron kisses the expression away, slapping his ass lightly with groping hand. 

"And you will again and again, if you so desire."

Nasir's grin spreads wide and true across his flushed face. 

"I do. I desire very much."

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr to neverland! ](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com)


End file.
